


Bind Me in Love and Set my Soul on Fire

by SuperStitious18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: Ava is a soldier, formerly deployed, home to surprise her girlfriend, Dr. Sara Lance at her job with a question that eventually leads to some not safe for work stuff.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	Bind Me in Love and Set my Soul on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this? Idk what to say before smut anymore nowadays😂

"She doesn't suspect anything?" Ava asked Zari, who just absolutely beamed at her, excited to participate in the plan.

"Nope! All she knows is that there's a patient in the room, complaining about chest pains." Zari looked pleased. "Get it? Like, a broken heart?" she told Ava with a cocky grin.

Ava rolled her eyes and then fiddled with her camo hat, her nerves catching up to her now that she realized what was about to happen. For the first time since she was deployed almost two years ago, she was going to see her girlfriend. It had been so long, with barely any contact, so Ava wasn't even sure if Sara would want to see her, let alone be her girlfriend anymore. 

"Relax, Ava! She's going crazy without you! She talks about you all the time," Nate chimed in, getting ready with a video camera to catch the reunion on tape.

"He means all the time." Nora chuckled, shoving her hands into the pockets of her doctor’s coat. "She should be here any minute, so we'll scram and Nate will leave the camera over there!" She dragged Zari out with her and flashed a thumbs up at Ava on the way out.

Nate gave her a tiny pep talk, happily cheering her on and telling her that he couldn't wait to congratulate her and Sara on being back together. And when he left the room, all Ava could do was wait.

Waiting forever for Sara would be worth it if that's what she had to do.

\----------

"Dr. Lance." Nate came over to Sara worriedly, obviously having just come from a patient's room. "The patient in Room 3, I think you need to see her right away."

"What? Why?" Sara asked, alarmed and not even bothering asking about a chart. If someone was crashing and she could do something about it, like hell was she going to stop and check a damn chart. Especially since getting the rundown from one of her nurses would be more efficient and a whole lot faster.

"She's complaining about chest pains and really bad anxiety. Dr. Darhk wanted you to look over it ASAP." 

"Why didn't she check in as an Emergency?" Sara sounded exasperated.

"You know how soldiers are." Nate shrugged and felt for his friend when she stumbled, a pained look on her face at the thought of treating a soldier. If he didn't know this would end out well, he would have stopped her to comfort her and make Nora check over the patient.

He stopped and let Sara go ahead into the room, smiling to himself and just waited for the results to come.

\---------

"What's the mat-?" Sara stopped as she turned to look at the patient, and almost couldn't believe her eyes when she saw who was sitting there. "Ava…?"

Ava jumped up from the chair in the room, stretched out her arms, a wide smile on her dumb gorgeous face, and that prompted Sara to stop being an idiot and actually go hug her girlfriend.

"It's you!" Sara squeaked as Ava lifted her off the ground and spun her around out of pure joy, a delighted laugh escaping both of them as they were finally reunited. "You're home?"

Then Ava dropped a bomb on Sara when she said, "Forever. I'm done, I'm not reupping, so as long as you want me, I'm yours." She looked so honest and hopeful that Sara couldn't help but grab her by her cheeks and kiss her right there in the examination room, even if she still dangled from her girlfriend's strong embrace.

Sara pulled back from the kiss only to peck Ava's lips again, and then she started peppering her face with kisses, overjoyed to see her again. "You're home?" She still couldn't believe it, Ava really was here forever? "I missed you, every damn day. Every damn hour. Every damn minute and every damn second you were away from me." Sara closed her eyes, pressing her forehead against Ava's.

Ava laughed, tears evident in the beautiful sound. "I missed you. When it was time to talk about reupping, I told them no. I just wanted to be with you forever, and I-I don't know how much you still want me, or if you even want to live together anymore, but I wanted to ask." Ava put her down and fiddled with her pockets for a minute before she found what she was looking for and knelt onto the ground. 

Sara gasped, covering her mouth with her hands as her eyes locked onto the beautiful ring in Ava's hands. 

"Sara, you've been my forever friend since we were children, I didn't realize it until college that I wanted you as my forever in life and love, and you stuck by me these past ten years while I went off head first into the unknown. Well, now I want you by my side as we face the rest of our lives. Together. Forever. Will you marry me?" Ava rambled as she gave her short speech, her nerves coming back in full force.

Sara barely had to think as she started nodding furiously, choking on happy tears as she declared, "A million times yes!" before pouncing on her girlfriend. 

No, her fiance.

"I was so scared you'd say no," Ava murmured into Sara's scrubs, hugging her tightly around the waist. "I'd been gone for so long and I was scared that you… you wouldn't want me."

Sara snorted, "Aves, I've waited for you since we were kids. What's a year and a… hey, wait, you're home early?"

Ava smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, uh, I worked out a deal. Get cut 2 months early but I report to the near base in a year to train some newbies for boot camp."

"Which is literally right down the road from us." Sara pursed her lips for a moment and narrowed her eyes at Ava. "Is that why I only had a few appointments today? And I wasn't on call?"

"Because we all knew she'd be home to come and woo your dumb ass!" Nora interrupted their little love moment, unashamedly poking her head in and gave them an expectant look. "Well?? I didn't come in on my day off for you two to christen a hospital room. Go! Give us the details later!" She shoved her way between them and then started pushing them out. Not that they needed the extra hand, they were very eager to celebrate their engagement somewhere… private.

\------------

Sara pushed Ava against the door of their apartment, barely even locking it before she had her teeth on her fiance's neck. She couldn't believe that Ava was home and she was engaged with said woman who was currently melting in her hands. "You're here." Sara said after she pulled back, her voice was a little thick from all the emotions she was feeling.

"I am." Ava sounded like she couldn't quite believe it herself. She picked up Sara's hand, kissed the skin of her knuckles softly before she placed it upon her chest. "I know you have a thing, where you think you're imagining things but feel me. I'm real, my love." 

Sara could have cried from how wonderful and considerate this woman was if it weren't for the fast pace of Ava's heart. It brought her crashing back to what she had been planning to do to her and they could easily revisit this topic later.

They did have forever, after all.

"I would definitely love to feel you more and… elsewhere." Sara smirked, unfastening Ava's army coat with practiced ease. "It's been too long since I've seen your body."

Ava held her breath as Sara undid her jacket and then slowly, ever so slowly slid it down her arms before tossing it out of the way. Neither one of them cared what happened to it, Ava wouldn't need it anytime soon. 

Sara yanked Ava back down, crashed their lips together and pressed into her hard. She guided Ava away from the foyer, ignoring everything else in favor of ridding her of her belt while still kissing her. "God… fuck, I need you naked." Sara whined before she stopped and actually focused on undoing the army green belt. She growled, why was this damn thing so hard to get off?

They paused for a moment to take off their shoes after she finally, finally undid Ava's belt. Ava took the opportunity to tease her. "We just got home and you're already desperate." She said, amusement laced her tone as she saw how needy Sara was getting. Not that she minded, of course. 

Sara dragged her fiance back down for a kiss, unrelenting as she pushed Ava against the wall. She didn't want to waste anymore time, she needed her now or she'd spontaneously combust. She kissed Ava's neck, sucking on the sensitive skin there while the palm of her hand made contact with rippling abs. "What about you?" Sara murmured, briefly pulling back so she could see Ava's face as her fingers slipped into her pants and into her underwear.

Ava's head snapped back the instant Sara's fingers made contact with her soaking core. Her fingers dug into Sara shoulders as she pressed down onto the sinfully talented digits. It had been so long since she had Sara fuck her senseless and now they had a fantastic reason to be loud and unapolegetic when it comes to what they're doing.

Gentle, probing fingers slowly spread her open, allowing more wetness to leak out and coat mischievous digits. "Oh baby, this is more than just me kissing you..."

Ava almost wasn't ready to admit that she'd been thinking of this very moment since bording her last plane home. Of course, she knew Sara wouldn't judge her but she wasn't about to take the chance that the love of her life wouldn't just rile her up more in return. No, Sara would smirk at her and slow down what her wonderful fingers are doing then start to tease her just to get a reaction out of her.

"Did you think about me?" Sara pressed against Ava, whispering hotly in her ear as her fingers continued their slow, torturing pace. "On the way home, in the room, waiting for me. Did you think about me? Fucking you against the wall like this?" To puncuate her point, she slowly pushed two fingers inside of her cunt. 

Ava let out a small, keening whine as she ground down onto that wonderful hand. Her knees almost gave out completely when Sara's other hand pushed up her shirt, shoved her bra aside and pinched one of her nipples. Dammit, she was really trying to get a confession out of Ava, wasn't she?

"I-If I say, no?"

"I'd call you a liar."

"And... If I say yes?" Ava's voice pitched as Sara hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her while using her thumb to press down on her clit. It had to be awkward, army pants aren't exactly designed to fit a moving hand inside of them. But god, she didn't want Sara to stop...

Her fiance chuckled, a low, breathy thing that set Ava's nerves on fire even more. "Then you get to come."

Ava nodded quickly, rolling into Sara's insistent fingers more and groaning almost obscenely loud as she was fucked harder and faster for her non verbal admission. She could feel her orgasm coming, she couldn't stop it, not like she wanted to, but Sara has this way about her that drove Ava over the edge almost embarassingly quickly.

She arched backwards, lifting off the wall as Sara applied just enough pressure on her clit, hit inside of her with just the right angle and pinched her nipple in order to bring an end to their first movement of the night that was shaping up to be a spectacular symphony.

Sara kissed her bruised neck gently, working her down from her orgasm until she was a trembling, sensitive mess against the wall. "There we go, didn't I promise goods things come to those who're honest?"

Ava smacked her for that, not at all charmed by the pleased laughter that came from Sara. 

"What about you?" 

"Babe, I'd be okay just to make you come all night."

"Well... Then I have an idea." Ava saw Sara's expression darken out of intrigue and a lot of lust. She knew that the other woman was beyond turned on and no doubt was soaking wet. So, now she obviously had to do something about and maybe even get back at Sara a little for being such a damn tease earlier. 

Sara hummed questioningly, placing another soft kiss to Ava's neck in the meantime, eliciting another shiver from her partner.

Ava took a deep breath to center herself, almost pitching forward when Sara gently pulled her fingers out. She thought that would be that for this part of the night but Sara, being the little minx that she always is, just popped her fingers in her mouth. It was absolutely mesmerizing to watch Sara's lips and tongue clean up any trace arousal left from Ava's cunt.

"Mmm, remind me to get it from the source later."

"Sara, you're going to kill me. Several army tours and I'm gonna be fucked to death by fiance." Ava groaned and got a kiss for her small amount of petulance. Another groan came up when she tasted herself mixed with Sara's sinful mouth. "Ugh. Fuck."

"Such a dirty word from such a pretty mouth, baby."

"Oh, that was dirty? What about this? Why don't you go get our favorite strap on out and fuck me with it then, Dr. Lance?" Ava pushed up from the wall and flipped them around just to pin Sara against it now.

Sara eagerly groaned in response before slipping out from her and damn near sprinted to the bedroom. 

Ava licked her lips, this was certainly shaping up to be an interesting night indeed.


End file.
